


Purple Goo

by RaenUE



Category: Mario - Fandom, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Horror, POV Second Person, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaenUE/pseuds/RaenUE
Summary: You've fallen into the purple goo that is so ubiquitous in the jungle. How unfortunate.Re-upload/archive of a post I made to Miiverse on March 4th, 2016.





	Purple Goo

Falling into the purple goo is a unique sensation.

It's a very viscous fluid, so it takes a long time for you to sink. Panic begins to set in as it reaches your ankles, and you desperately seek some way to escape from its clutches.

You can flail about all you want; once you touch it, it refuses to let you go. It doesn't really seem to adhere to you, but it nonetheless somehow prevents you from escaping. You consider trying to divine the way it does so, but it's a futile exercise, since by now it's up to your calves and doesn't give any indication that it'll ever let you go.

As you're sinking, it presses up against you; not enough to cause discomfort, but just enough to remind you that it's there. It's subtle, yet somehow ever-present and it overwhelms you while simultaneously not being overwhelming at all.

By the time it passes your knees, you slowly realize that you don't feel any heat from it.  
But wait, that's not quite accurate; while you don't feel any heat from it, it doesn't feel cold either. It's almost as if it's exactly the same temperature as your body.

By the time you've sunk up to your waist, you begin to feel calm, almost to the point where it's unsettling. Regardless of what you were feeling just a moment before, you've suddenly become very relaxed. Your breathing has become slow, and your heart is no longer pounding; it's almost as if all traces of fear had left your system. 

Is it because you've accepted what's going to happen to you? Is it because the goo has begun to feel comfortable? You don't know, and you don't particularly care to determine why.

You let fate take its course. You've sunk up to your shoulders now, and it occurs to you that if you tilt your head back, it'll be over sooner.

So you do.

You're now staring back up at the jungle canopy, and these last few moments are taking an entirety to pass. As you watch the sunlight filter through the dense leaves, branches, and vines, you wonder if you'll ever be found. How many other people have died this way? Will you be joining countless others beneath the surface, or will you be alone in your death? Was everyone else as at peace with this as you are?

But it doesn't matter, nothing matters; it's going to be over soon.

Then, right as the goo is about to enter your mouth, it occurs to you that you want this to last as long as possible.

So you take a deep breath,  
And are swallowed by the goo.

It's dark.  
You can't tell if your eyes are open anymore.  
You can't feel anything anymore,  
Except for the air in your lungs expiring.  
You feel it, the need to release it, growing, growing, growing.  
And eventually,  
You do.

You let out the air, that final breath you've been holding.  
The goo floods your body,  
Not that you feel it, anyway.  
It fills your lungs,  
and yet...

You're denied that final release.  
Sure, you've sunk into the goo,  
Sure, you've lost all feeling,  
Sure, you've stopped breathing,

And yet, you're still alive.  
You're still aware,  
You're still thinking,  
But eventually that too will stop.

You'll spend an eternity here.  
You'll be alive,  
But you won't be living.

Falling into the purple goo is a unique sensation.

It's a pity it'll be the last you ever feel.

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary of this work states, this work was originally posted to Miiverse in early March 2016, in the New Super Luigi U Community. The image attached was of the end of 5-3 of New Super Luigi U, which depicts a brief platforming sequnece where Luigi must jump over the titular purple goo (or, as some prefer to call it, "grape soda"). I've added a few lines and changed the structuring of this to improve flow, since it was paced around the 400 character limit of miiverse posts and comments.
> 
> I'm particularly fond of this work, since it is the first fanfic I've actually seen through to the end. I hope you enjoyed it as much as people did when I first posted it!


End file.
